Corazón Congelado, Amor Frió
by Natalia shane
Summary: Trixie tiene una maldición y la maldición es poder congelar lo que toca, y su maldición sera revelada en un día importante ¿como reaccionaran todos? ¿Bajoterra estará en peligro?
1. Prólogo

**CORAZÓN CONGELADO, AMOR FRIO**

**Prólogo **

1. Este fic se va a parecer un "poco" en la Película de Frozen (AMO MUCHO LA PELICULA)

a parecer la "Goon", y va ver Dark Trixie

3. Trixie tiene una maldición que era el poder de congelar las cosas y solo algo o alguien puede quitar la maldición.

4. Va a ver mucho, mucho, mucho, pero mucho… mucho XD Elixie

5. Voy a tardar de actualizar este fic al igual que todos mis fics XD (PUTA TAREA)

6. El siguiente capítulo va a hacer el Tráiler okey

7. No sé cuántos capítulos vayan a hacer… quizás 15 o no se

8. Va a ver escenas muy fuertes con sangre y eso así que si eres muy débil no te recomiendo leer esa parte pero yo les voy a decir cuándo va a pasar esas partes okey :3

9. Solo será la banda de Shane y va a parecer el Doctor Black pero… CHAN CHAN CHANNNN… será bueno O_o

sé cuándo lo publique pero no sé si lo publique antes del 20 de Diciembre ya que el 18 de Diciembre salgo de Vacaciones y el día siguiente mi papá sale de vacaciones y estaré ocupada empacando ropa y el día siguiente me voy a Toluca con mis abuelos, tíos, primos, con mi familia, pero me voy a llevar mi TABLET Y MI IPOD (nunca me voy sin ellos) y voy a tratar de escribir los capítulos y los publique también de las demás historias

11. Esperen el Tráiler y me dicen si quieren que lo continúe


	2. Trailer

**Ola como están bueno este es el tráiler de mi nuevo fic que es de navidad espero que les guste, tengo otro fic de navidad pero esté es el tráiler de CORAZON CONGELADO, AMOR FRIO **

**CORAZON CONGELADO, AMOR FRIO. **

Una niña pelirroja de ojos verdes-esmeralda como de uno años estaba de rodillas con lágrimas en los ojos en frente de ella había un niño de cabellos café oscuro, estaba… ¿inconsciente? La niña pelirroja lo movía desesperadamente para que despierte.

Xx: Leo, por favor despierta, no fue mi intención- de pronto una mecha de color blanco apareció en el cabello de Leo, la niña al ver el mechón grito

Xx: ¡MAMÁ, PAPÁ!, Leo por favor despierta.- ella levanto su cabeza y lo abrazo

…

* * *

><p>Una joven pelirroja y de ojos verdes como de 18 años, vestía un vestido color verde esmeralda largo con tacones de color verdes, su peinado era una cebolla (como el peinado de Elsa antes de que descubrieran sus poderes en el día de su coronación).<p>

Veía sus manos, en su cara se notaba… ¿Preocupación?, enfrente de ella había una lanzadora rota y sucia, respiro hondo, para agarra la lanzadora pero al tocarla…

…

* * *

><p>Xx: Eli… ¿Qué está pasando?- dijo un troll<p>

Eli: Bajoterra… se está… congelado

Xx: ¿pero cómo?

Eli: por que hice enojar a…

…

* * *

><p>Trixie caminaba desesperadamente en… ¿un castillo de Hielo?, sus manos estaban en su cabeza<p>

Trixie: no pienses en eso Trixie, no lo pienses

Xx: una chica poderosa como tu… me ayudara a vencer a Eli Shane.- Trixie al escuchar eso volteo y vio a…

…

* * *

><p>En el refugio Shane, Eli estaba en su habitación, tenía en sus manos una foto de el con Trixie, el traía un brazo alrededor de su cintura y Trixie tenía un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.<p>

Eli: lo siento, Trixie por a verte hacer enojado.- de pronto un lagrima le salió, puso la foto en su pecho.

Kord: ¡ELI!- Eli al escuchar el grito bajo rápidamente a la sala

Eli: ¿Qué paso Kord?

Kord: mira esto- Kord le paso una tableta que tenía un video… Eli al ver el video se quedó impactado… la que salía en el video era…

…

* * *

><p>Eli: vamos Trixie tú no eres así<p>

Trixie: yo… yo… ¡AHH!- Se agarró la cabeza tenía un dolor de cabeza

Eli: vamos Trixie, tú lo puedes vencer

Trixie: yo… ahhhhhhh- lanzo un rayo de Hielo que le dio directo al corazón de Eli

…

* * *

><p>Trixie al fin se liberó de su poder había congelado a la babosa, estaba hincada, una mano en el suelo y la otra estaba en su cabeza llorando.<p>

Atrás de ella estaba (_) con una ¿daga? Listo (a) para matarla pero alguien se interpuso entre él o ella y de Trixie y era… Eli… puso su mano para frenarlo… pero todo se volvió negro.

* * *

><p>Todo Bajoterra estaba descongelado todo había vuelto, todos estaban felices menos…<p>

**Continuara…**

**Bueno aquí está el tráiler esta semana no podre actualizar ya que voy a estar en Exámenes (putos exámenes) espero que les guste los quiero… PUTOS EXAMENES**

**NATALIA, CAMBIO Y FUERA **


	3. Chapter 1

**Hola aquí el primer capítulo de CORAZON CONGELADO, AMOR FRIO que lo disfruten :3**

**La pesadilla **

**(Clarity – Zedd)**

High dive into frozen waves **(****empieza a caer copos de nieve****)**  
>where the past comes back to life<br>Fight fear for the selfish pain  
>And it's worth it every time<br>Hold still right before we crash  
>Cause we both know how this ends<br>our clock ticks till it breaks your glass  
>And I drown in you again<p>

Cause you are the piece of me  
>I wish I didn't need<br>Chasing relentlessly  
>Still fight and I don't know why<p>

If our love is tragedy why are you my remedy  
>If our love's insanity why are you my clarity<p>

**(Con los copos de Hielo se forma el título del fic: CORAZÓN CONGELADO, AMOR FRÍO)**

If our love is tragedy why are you my remedy  
>If our love's insanity why are you my clarity<p>

walk on through a red parade  
>And refuse to make amends<br>It cuts deep through our ground  
>And makes us forget all common sense<br>Don't speak as I try to leave  
>Cause we both know what we'll choose<br>If you pull, then I'll push too deep  
>And I'll fall right back to you<p>

Cause you are the piece of me  
>I wish I didn't need<br>Chasing relentlessly  
>Still fight and I don't know why<p>

If our love is tragedy why are you my remedy  
>If our love's insanity why are you my clarity<p>

**(Con los copos de nieve forman los nombres de la banda de Shane:**

**Trixie Sting "en este fic Trixie será la protagonista"**

**Eli Shane**

**Kord Zane**

**Pronto)**

**(BLA, BLA, BLA, van a parecer más pero me da flojera anotar todos XD)**

...Why are you my clarity  
>...Why are you my remedy<br>...Why are you my clarity  
>...Why are you my remedy<p>

If our love is tragedy why are you my remedy  
>If our love's insanity why are you my clarity.<p>

…

Era una noche tranquila en Bajoterra, en una casa o refugio una niña como de un años pelirroja dormía tranquilamente hasta que…

Xx: Trix, Trix, despierta- dijo un niño de café oscuro de ojos café claro.

Trixie: ¿Qué… Leo… que haces despierto a esta hora?

Leo: No puedo dormir, y tú sabes lo que me hace dormir- dijo con una sonrisa

Trixie: ahora no déjame dormir- tiro a Leo de la cama y se cruzó de brazos, de pronto una idea cruzo por su mente sonrió y volvió a subirse a la cama de su hermana.

Leo: ¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?- después de que Leo dijera eso Trixie abrió los ojos y sonrió bajo de su cama y le agarro la mano a su hermano y fueron a la sala donde hacían sus fiestas.

Trixie: Listo, Leo- su hermanito asintió, Trixie sonrió y levanto su mano y congelo toda la sala, su hermano saltaba de alegría y reía, Trixie dio una pisada y congelo el suelo, hizo montañas de nieve y todo eso.

Con su hermano y ella hicieron un muñeco de nieve y lo llamaron "Bolita de Nieve" (:3) se sentaron en la nieve y se abrazaron.

Trixie: mira, ven- le tomo del brazo lo galo y lo dejo en un lugar- quédate quieto okey- Leo asintió Trixie lanzo hielo debajo de él e hizo una montaña, Leo sorprendido por eso- salta

Leo: espera ¿Qué?

Trixie: solo hazlo- Leo no confiaba a su hermana, pero vio que le decía así que lo hizo cerro sus ojos esperando un golpe pero al abrirlos vio ¿otra montaña de hielo?, vio a su hermana que estaba sonriendo, Trixie con su cabeza le dijo que volviera a saltar, Leo volvió a saltar y Trixie volvió a hacer una montaña.

Leo cada vez lo hacía más rápido, y Trixie no podía hacerlo rápido

Trixie: Leo no tan rápido,- dijo preocupada, Leo no le hizo caso iba más rápido- ¡LEONARDO! ¡DETENTE!- Trixie no vio y se resbalo, leo salto pero… no había una montaña, Trixie al ver que iba a caer en el suelo, lanzo un hechizo… que le dio en la cabeza de Leo haciendo que cayera en la nieve.

Trixie asustada al ver eso fue directo a él, le salieron lágrimas por los ojos, Trixie lo movía desesperadamente para que despierte.

Trixie: Leo, por favor despierta, no fue mi intención- de pronto una mecha de color blanco apareció en el cabello de Leo, la niña al ver el mechón grito

Trixie: ¡MAMÁ, PAPÁ!, Leo por favor despierta.- ella levanto su cabeza y lo abrazo, de pronto todo se estaba descongelando se escucharon paso que venían rápido un señor de pelo café y de ojos verdes esmeralda y a lado de el una señora de pelo-rojo y de ojos café claro llegaron a la sala, vieron a su hijo desmayado y a su hija abrazándolo

PDT (Papá de Trixie): Trixie, ¿Qué paso?

Trixie: solo estábamos jugando.

De repente el Clan Sombra apareció, la mamá de Trixie cargo a Leo y el papá de Trixie puso a su hija detrás de él, el papá saco ¿un sombraductor? Y se lo puso.

(Lo que está en cursiva es lo que dice el Clan sombra)

CS (Clan Sombra): _Su hija lo tiene de maldición o de nacimiento_

_PDT: _Cuando mi esposa estaba embarazada de Trixie, alguien le lanzo una maldición condenando a mi hija el poder de congelar y nadie puede romper la maldición_._

_CS: Es una maldición muy poderosa ni nosotros podemos_

_Trixie: _y que hay de mi hermanito

_CS: le tendremos que borrar la memoria, pequeña- una nube salido de la cabeza de Leo y le cambiaron todo que hicieron toda esa noche cambio como si lo hubieran hecho fuera en la nieve._

_Trixie: _papi, ¿Qué le hicieron a Leo?

_PDT: _pequeña le borraron la mente, de todo lo que ustedes dos han hecho con tus poderes

_CS: Señor Sting- el papá de Trixie volteo a ver- esta flor es muy importante para la pequeña de be mantenerla escondida- le entrego una flor que tenía en el centro pétalos pequeños de color celeste, luego de los pequeños pétalos unos más grande de color celeste fuerte, luego otros pétalos más grandes de color azul y los últimos pétalos eran de color azul fuerte- es esta flor es del elemento de hielo la debe de proteger muy bien; después de decir eso el clan sombra desapareció._

Como Leo y Trixie dormían juntos ahora los separaron, dejaron a Trixie sola en una habitación

Leo quería jugar con su hermana y fue a su habitación

**¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?- Frozen **

**(Cuando tení años)**

Leo: ¿Trixie?

(Toc, toc, toc…)

¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?  
>Ven vamos a jugar<br>Ya no te puedo ver jamás, hermana sal, parece que no estas…  
>Solíamos ser amigos y ya no más<br>No entiendo lo que pasó  
>¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?<br>No tiene que ser un muñeco

Trixie: Déjame en paz Leo- dijo través de la puerta

Leo: Ya me voy…

**(En esta parte tienen 10 o 9 años)**

(Toc, toc, toc…)

¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?  
>En nuestra bici hay que pasear<br>Tu compañía hace falta aquí  
>Con los retratos ya empecé a conversar<p>

Leo: No te rindas John

Es algo aburrido, solamente ver las horas decir tic, tac  
>(Sonido con la boca)<p>

Solo instrumental

**(Cuando tiene ya 15 o 16 años) **

(Toc, toc, toc…)

Leo: ¿Trix?

Sé que estas adentro, me han preguntado ¿A dónde fue?  
>Esa valiente, y de mi trate, te vengo a buscar, déjame entrar…<br>Tú eres lo que tengo, solo escúchame  
>Ya no sé qué hacer<br>¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?...

Leo harto de que su hermana ya no le hable se fue de la casa, sus padres murieron cuando tenían 14 años, dejando sola a Trixie, Trixie al ver que su hermano se fue decidió salir de su habitación y al ver que ya no había nadie se fue de su casa a cumplir sus sueños.

En la habitación de Trixie se ve que todo su cuarto estaba… congelado

**CONTINUARA…**

**Y ¿Qué paso con la flor de Hielo? En el próximo capítulo lo sabrán jejeje estaba haciendo este capítulo mientras "estudiaba" jejejeje bueno espero que les allá gustado. **

**DarkDawn2000: si, si voy a poner algunas canciones de Frozen ya está la de Y si hacemos un muñeco y gracias por tu idea.**

**Este fic se va a parecer un poco a la película de Frozen me dicen si quieren que la continúe o no okey es su decisión okey hasta la próxima.**

**NATALIA, CAMBIO Y FUERA.**


	4. Chapter 2

**Oliiiii les tengo una buena y una mala noticia la buena es que ya Salí de vacaciones de la PUTA ESCUELA y la mala es que voy a salir voy a ir a Toluca donde está mi familia **** pero voy a tratar de actualizar mis historias jejejeje okey espero que disfruten este capítulo de CORAZON CONGELADO, AMOR FRIO.**

**MONSTER**

Trixie estaba en su meca viendo el mundo exterior (Karla: oye mana… ¿nunca has salido o qué? Yo: emmmm. Karla: no verdad. *Elsa asiente*) de pronto Trixie escucho que un señor gritaba.

Señor: vengan a la competencia de lanzadores puede ser muy buena o bueno con los lanzamientos.

Trixie al escuchar eso fue directo al lugar (ella salia en la noche para no toparse a su hermano y conseguía babosas y practicaba lanzamientos) para entrar a la competencia, Trixie al llegar se le quedo viendo a sus manos preocupada por lo de su maldicion respiro hondo y fue a inscribirse.

Estuvo como una o dos horas esperando así que empezó a grabar con su cámara (su papá le dio la cámara a como a los 13 años) hasta que alguien se puso enfrente de su cámara un joven de cabellos Negro-Azulado

Trixie: disculpa, arruinas mi toma (1)- después decir eso el joven se volteo y Trixie se sorprendió al ver los ojos Azul-Cielo del muchacho , como si su corazon latiera rapidamente

Xx: lo siento- se quita de la toma- y... ¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo?

Trixie: grabo a los lanzadores para saber mas sobre los lanzamientos... A lo siento soy Trixie

Xx: Eli, y este...- dijo mientras ponía una mano atrás de su cabeza nervioso ya que al ver los hermosos ojos de Trixie se enamoro de ella- ¿Te gustaría practicar con...migo?

Trixie: Okey- guarda su cámara y va con el, pero se interpone un topoide

Xx: lo siento señorita, pero este joven Eli ya tiene a alguien para practicar, y ese alguien es... PRONTO EL "MAGNIFICO''- Eli al escuchar eso se golpea su frente con su mano, y fruncio el seño

Eli: Pronto, yo voy a practicar con Trixie okey

Trixie: Eli, no importa, yooo voy a ir a otro lado, nooooo te preocupes, gracias- se da la vuelta y se va, en al cara Trixie se notaba tristeza

Eli: !PRONTO¡

Pronto: lo siento

**Minutos después...**

Ya habia terminado la competencia, Eli habia perdido en la competencia contra Jonh, en un momento Eli vio a Trixie, sola, pero lo que mas le extraño fue que Trixie veía su mano con preocupación así que fue directo a ella.

Eli: oye, estas bien, te lastimastes- iba a agarrar su mano pero Trixie la movió rápidamente

Trixie: si, estoy bien no te preocupes si- dijo nerviosa mientras ponia su mano en la mesa, pero sin su guante (2)

Eli: okey, oye quieres venir conmigo, Kord (me dio flojera poner como conocieron a Kord XD), y Pronto

Trixie: si, ahorita voy okey- Eli se retiro extrañado, mientras que Trixie suspira, iba a quitar su mano de la mesa, pero cuando ya quito su mano de la mesa, estaba a la mitad de congelarse toda- ay, no

Eli: ¡Trixie!- Ella volteo y se puso su guante de nuevo y fue a su meca y se fue con Eli, Pronto y Kord y formaron la banda de Shane

**Cinco años después**

Era una noche tranquila en Bajoterra todos estaban dormidos, excepto Trixie ella estaba sentada en un sillón viendo a la ventana que estaba alado de ella, no podía dormir, aun recordaba lo que había pasado con su hermanito Leo, y también recordó que muy pronto van a darles un agredecimiento a la Banda por haber salvado a Bajoterra de todos los males, y lo que temía Trixie era que podía hacer algo malo con su maldicion.

Trixie empezó a cantar una canción que había escuchado.

**(Monster- Imagine Dragons) ( Trixie se consideraba eso)**

_Ever since I could remember, _

_Everything inside of me, _

_Just wanted to fit in (oh oh oh oh) _

_I was never one for pretenders, _

_Everything I tried to be, _

_Just wouldn't settle in (oh oh oh oh) _

_If I told you what I was, _

_Would you turn your back on me? _

_Even if I seem dangerous, _

_Would you be scared? _

_I get the feeling just because, _

_Everything I touch isn't dark enough _

_If this problem lies in me _

_I'm only a __man__ with a chamber who's got me, _

_I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me. _

_A monster, a monster, _

_I'm turning to a monster, _

_A monster, a monster, _

_And it keeps getting stronger. _

_Can I clear my conscience, _

_If I'm different from the rest, _

_Do I have to run and hide? (oh oh oh oh) _

_I never said that I want this, _

_This burden came to me, _

_And it's made it's home inside (oh oh oh oh) _

_If I told you what I was, _

_Would you turn your back on me? _

_Even if I seem dangerous, _

_Would you be scared? _

_I get the feeling just because, _

_Everything I touch isn't dark enough _

_If this problem lies in me _

_I'm only a __man__ with a chamber who's got me, _

_I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me. _

_A monster, a monster, _

_I'm turning to a monster, _

_A monster, a monster, _

_And it keeps getting stronger. _

_I'm only a __man__ with a chamber who's got me, _

_I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me. _

_A monster, a monster, _

_I'm turning to a monster, _

_A monster, a monster, _

_And it keeps getting stronger._

**(Man: se que significa Hombre en Ingles, pero imaginen que dice Woman, Mujer en Ingles)**

Trixie empezó a llorar, se levanto del sillón y fue a su cama y se acostó pero aun seguía llorando, luego como de unos dos o tres minutos se quedo dormida.

**Minutos antes con Eli...**

Eli estaba sentado en la orilla de su cama estaba muy pensativo, se preguntaba que le pasaba a Trixie a estado muy nerviosa.

Eli: Burpy, no se que le pasa a Trixie no quiere que este muy cerca de ella, es como si no me ama- dijo tristemente Burpy sólo se subió a su hombro y le sobaba la mejilla- gracias Burpy

Después de tanto pensar se quedó dormido

**Días después...**

Toda la banda se estaban arreglándo para su ceremonia de agradecimiento, Trixie estaba en su habitación vestía un vestido verde esmeralda largo y tacones de color verde claro, su peinado era una cebolla (como el peinado de Elsa en el día de su coronación) miraba sus manos en su cara se notaba preocupcion ya que no tenia sus guantes en frente de ella había una lanzadora vieja, respiro hondo, para agarrarla, pero al tocarla... se congelo toda la lanzadora y alejo su mano de la lanzadora.

Trixie: Es mejor que me deje los guantes

Kord: !TRIXIE ES HORA DE IRNOS¡

Trixie salió de su habitación y la lanzadora vieja se seguía congelando hasta que... Comenzó a congelar el piso

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD :3 espero que les allá gustado esperen el próximo capitulo que sera en el 2016... Jejejeje es una broma hasta el 2015 pero no se cuando okey.**

**(1): en este fic yo voy a poner de otra forma de como Eli conoció a Trixie.**

**(2): su papá le dio unos guantes desde chiquita para que cuando toque algo no se congele y sus guantes son de color negro, como los que tiene okey.**

**Bueno espero que disfruten la navidad y también año nuevo los quiero felices fiestas :3**

**NATALIA, CONGELADA, CAMBIO Y FUERA :3**


End file.
